Je veux comprendre
by tropote
Summary: Bonjour ! Ceci est un petit hommage à Lilith ,de Supernatural ! Soyez indulgents avec mon écriture , loin d'être parfaite ! Voilou , bonne lecture !


**Je veux comprendre .**

 _Bonjour ! Ceci est un petit hommage à Lilith ,de Supernatural ! Soyez indulgents avec mon écriture , loin d'être parfaite ! Voilou , bonne lecture !_

Qui pourrait bien se préoccuper de ce que je pense ? Je ne mérite pas même un regard ,et j'en suis consciente .Mais est ce ma faute ? Avoir des gènes divins ne m'a pas empêchée de sombrer dans la pire folie .Ou est donc cette perfection qui est supposée couler dans mes veines ? Je ne fais partie d'aucune espèce , je ne suis même pas hybride , je suis un monstre , une « frontière » . Quelle est la limite entre l'angélique et le démoniaque ? Elle est dans mon cœur , mais trop floue pour être distinguée . Le bien , le mal , c'est trop vague .Mon père a bien fait en sorte que je ne comprenne pas ces choses là , les principes importants .Ceux qui déterminent qui on est .Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir puisque je ne comprends pas , j'agis seulement .

Je ne suis pas mauvaise dans le fond , je crois . Et quelle importance après tout ?Seules nos actions ont un sens .

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'aime prendre l'apparence d'une enfant ? Tout simplement car j'en suis une .Je suis une enfant immortelle et ignare que l'on a jetée dans un monde froid avec pour seule consigne de vivre et d'être utile un jour pour accomplir quelque chose qui ne la concerne pas .Injustice ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'espère , c'est qu'un jour , je ne serais plus seule .Mais je rêve .J'ai été condamnée le jour ou j'ai été créée .

J'aimerais que ma présence signifie quelque chose . Peut être que c'est le cas mais pas comme je l'espérerais .Je voudrais bien me dire que c'est simplement tout ce que je mérite ...mais comment peut on juger coupable quelqu'un qui vient de naître ? Je suis maudite à cause d'un ange qui a fait sa crise d'adolescence à son père . Encore une fois , je la recherche , cette perfection , cette lumière qui nous guide dans nos actions et qui semble avoir disparue des cieux avec le temps . Le temps est le pire des meurtriers après tout . Il détruit tout mais la justice est de son coté quoiqu'il arrive . Le temps fut mon seul mentor . Et je crois qu'il m'a détruite aussi .Mais je n'y peut rien .Je ne peut pas dire ce qu'il reste de moi , à présent . Je n'ai pas de « corps » à proprement parler , la seule chose que je possède est un esprit...un esprit usé et las .

Ce qui m'arrive , je pense que mon père le voulait .Il lui est probablement arrivé la même chose d'ailleurs . Franchement , qui aurait la cruauté d'engendrer quelqu'un_ ou plutôt quelque chose_ qui souffrirait comme je souffre ?

Certains pensent sûrement que j'aurais aimé naître humaine .Ils ont tort .Ce monde est trop impitoyable pour y vivre .

J'aurais aimé pouvoir demander de l'aide , hurler un appel au secours , quand je basculais dans l'ombre, il y a des siècles déjà .Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche , pas pour moi. Pas quand tu as été jugée « mauvaise » avant ta première respiration , pas quand chaque âme te surnomme « la fille du diable » , et à juste titre .

Je ne peux même pas pleurer , ni sourire sincèrement d'ailleurs , mais pourquoi voudrais-je exprimer mes émotions ?Ce monde est corrompue et ne mérite désormais plus la moindre attention particulière. Tout le monde le sait déjà et personne n'ignore la vérité. Au fond de sois , on le sait . Peut être que c'est mon esprit perverti par le temps qui parle en ce moment ou peut être que c'est la connaissance divine , je ne sais pas . Tout ce que je sais , c'est que je suis résignée . Depuis que j'ai ouverts les yeux la première fois , je suis résignée . Vous vous rappelez de la toute première chose qui vous êtes venue à l'esprit ? Probablement pas , et pourtant vous êtes surement moins vieux que moi. Moi , mes premières paroles tournent encore à ce jour dans ma tête , et je ne sais toujours pas comment y répondre . « Pourquoi ? » , une question qui peut être interprétée de bien des manières différentes .Mais si vous avez été attentif à ce que je vous ai dit précédemment , vous saurez de quel genre d'interrogation il s'agit réellement dans mon cas . En faite , cela sonne un peu comme les dernières paroles qui résonnent dans sa tête quand on es sur le point d'expirer pour de bon .

Je suis arrivée dans ce monde avec un état d'esprit bien précis .Pourquoi ? Encore une incompréhension qui n'aura jamais de réponse . Je ne veux cependant pas mourir .Je veux comprendre et j'aimerais être comprise . Malgré mon immortalité , voici les deux buts de ma vie qui resteront à jamais irréalisables .


End file.
